DILE A LA MUERTE QUE LA ESPERO
by GriMReaD3R
Summary: Despues de tres años de la gran boda de Victor y Victoria, ambos vivirán juntos y tendrán un hijo producto de su amor, este niño vivirá nuevas aventuras en el mundo de los muertos, una profecía alertará a los nuevos enemigos y un amor que la muerte no podrá separar. Paseen y lean esta gran historia de amor, venganza y muerte.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

><p>Han pasado tres años desde que Víctor Van Dort y Victoria Everglot tuvieron su gran boda, bendecidos por Emily que ahora se encontraba en un lugar mejor donde quiera que esté. Desde aquel día en el que los muertos llegaron al mundo de los vivos para presenciar la gran boda de sus amigos y toparse con los seres queridos que alguna vez tuvieron que despedirse para siempre, pero ahí estaban no había tiempo para recordar ese dolor porque era el momento de volver a abrazarse con mucho amor, el milagro de volverse a ver una vez más. El pueblo había cambiado y se veía más alegre, ya no se veía lúgubre y sin viva como lo era desde el principio, todos se veían nostálgicos, recordando las anécdotas pasadas, riendo entre ellos vivos y muertos, pero el pastor no disfrutaba, estaba furioso; ya que veía todo como si fuera obra del mismísimo diablo, algo antinatural y que debe detenerse, aferrado ante sus costumbres religiosas no permitía que los muertos caminaran por las calles.<p>

La pareja de recién casados vivía en la mansión de la señora Victoria Everglot, ambos re-decoraron la gran mansión para que se vea menos tétrica dándole más color y luz, adornos y cuadros más alegres, muebles nuevos y muchas cosas que la mansión pedía a gritos, los padres de Victoria se mudaron a otro lugar porque ya no tenían que hacer nada ahí, se sentían mal por usar a su hija para su propio beneficio y aunque tuvieron el perdón de ambos, decidieron que no era correcto que los padres de la esposa vivan bajo el mismo techo, los señores se retiraron dando sus felicitaciones a la pareja y se fueron para desaparecer del mapa; igualmente los padres de Victor que se devolvieron a su hogar natal y despedirse de ellos, el negocio de los pescados era muy importante para ellos y no lo podían posponer mucho tiempo, ambos por las noches de los domingos el joven Victor tocaba el piano y su mujer bailaba al compás de tan bella melodía, después el joven deja de tocar el piano y se acerca a su mujer para bailar juntos guiados por la música que seguía sonando melodiosa en sus mentes, era la pareja perfecta, cada mes iban a la iglesia y ponían unas flores azules para Emily, ellos aún la recordaban como una hermosa mujer víctima de un hombre ambicioso, que encontró la paz conociendo a los dos jóvenes amantes.

El joven Victor trabajaba como profesor de matemáticas, historia y ciencias en una pequeña escuela, haciendo uso de su sabiduría e inteligencia supo como atraer a los niños para que sepan importante y emocionante que era aprender, le gustaba ver a los niños entrar y salir de las aulas, algunos se iban a sus casa, otros se reunían con sus compañeros y algunos que buscaban al maestro para que les explique la clase que no entendieron, disfrutaba su trabajo, pero ver a los niños le daba una sensación de vacío, una sensación cuando te falta algo importante y necesario, un hijo.

Así como iban a la iglesia, también iban a la tierra de los muertos para celebrar con esa cálida gente que los recibía con los brazos y huesos abiertos, eran muy conocidos por todos, eran como invitados especiales, sobretodo por el joven que fue el primero en llegar aún estando vivo, la fiesta que se celebra cada vez que ellos llegaban era tan grande que al final solo quedaban huesos desparramados, cuerpos tirados ebrios, insectos durmiendo y un par de jóvenes que se dirigían a su hogar despidiéndose de los que aún quedaban en pie.

Pasaron los meses y el joven Victor estaba más preocupado que cuando se había casado con el cadáver de una novia, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y por qué no estarlo si su mujer sufre y él no puede hacer nada al respecto, pasado las horas él pudo entrar a aquella habitación donde se oían los gritos de su mujer que habían cesado a los pocos minutos, al entrar pudo ver a su mujer sentada en una cama con unas frazadas arropando algo entre sus delgados brazos, él se acercó más y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver al pequeño bebe que dormía plácidamente gracias a los latidos de su madre, él estaba feliz, quería volar junto a su mujer y el pequeño ser que ahora conformaban una familia, ella sonrió también porque al fin era madre y más aún cuando el padre de su niño era su amado Victor.

-Es tu hijo- habló dulcemente la madre del pequeño alzando los brazos para que su esposo lo tenga -Es tan hermoso-.

-Lo sé, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo sonriendo viendo a su primogénito durmiendo mostrando una sonrisa adorable -¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

-Que te parece Alexander Van Dort de Everglot- dijo dulcemente la mujer.

-Suena muy bien, entonces se llamará Alexander Van Dort de Everglot- dijo emocionado el padre -estarás destinado para grandes cosas mi pequeño niño-.

Desde que la pareja se volvió una familia las cosas han mejorado mucho, ambos cuidaban al pequeño que crecía saludablemente, cuando se enfermaba no iban con el médico; sino, con el Anciano Gutknecht, ya que era muy sabio y le tenían más aprecio, este siempre se mostraba agradecido de poder ayudar a tal alegre familia y a su pequeño, cuando el bebe cumplió su primer año, solo los padres del pequeño lo celebraron con él ya que era muy pequeño para que vea cadaveres saludandolo y que pueda terminar con un trauma que los padres deban cargar, los padres del joven Victor no pudieron venir ya que el negocio de los pescados los mantenía muy ocupados, pero enviaron cartas mostrando sus bendiciones o felicitaciones por el nuevo integrante.

Cuando fue el cuarto cumpleaños del pequeño, los padres decidieron celebrarlo con sus amigos no tan muertos, la fiesta a diferencia de las otras era muy suave, con música alegre pero no exagerada, era el cumpleaños del pequeño y no querían incomodar con sus alocadas fiestas, toda la fiesta fue perfecta, los bocaditos estaban deliciosos, los regalos llovían hacia el pequeño y lo más importante, el pastel de cumpleaños que era enorme con pequeñas calaveras de caramelo y cubierta de deliciosa crema, lo repartieron entre todos dejando el pedazo más grande al niño del cumpleaños, pero al final de la fiesta, el pequeño pudo ver a alguien sentada en una bancas (_muebles que se instalan en los parques para sentarse_) entre las sombras, tenía pelo azul, era largo y cubría su rostro, tenía un vestido blanco y largo, el ser se dio cuenta que lo miraban y volteo para saber quién la estaba vigilando sorprendiendo al pequeño de cuatro años que quedó observando los ojos del ser que resultó ser una niña de al menos nueve años, ella no le tomó tanta importancia y se fue. Los padres del pequeño niño se sorprendieron al ver como su hijo observaba una calle vacía, ambos se miraron y llamaron al pequeño porque era hora de irse, el niño fue con sus padres recordando esos ojos tan profundos y llenos de vida, que nunca olvidará.

* * *

><p><span><strong>RE-EDITADO<strong>

**Hola a todos este es el prólogo de una historia que se me ocurrió de la nada, para los que no han visto la película, no han tenido infancia,... es broma.**

**LA HISTORIA NO TRATA DE VICTOR NI VICTORIA, SINO SU HIJO**

**BUENO ESTA HISTORIA LA CONTINUARÉ EN VACACIONES (sábado 6 de diciembre), SI LES GUSTÓ EL PROLOGO DENLE A FAVORITOS Y MANDES SUS REVIEWS QUE LOS ESTARÉ ESPERANDO**

**Nos leemos luego, chau chau.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: OJOS AZULES**

* * *

><p>Desde ese día Alexander no pudo olvidar esos hermosos ojos azules de la niña en aquella fiesta, esas gemas estaban impregnadas en su mente, día y noche, esa mirada lo cautivaba, en la escuela no prestaba atención y en su cuaderno intentaba dibujar ese rostro delicado junto con sus hermosos ojos color zafiro que no lo dejaban dormir, su padre estaba preocupado por su hijo, casi no comía y paraba casi todo el día en su cuarto recostado en su cama mirando al techo imaginando aquella muchacha que le robó el corazón, era difícil admitirlo pero era cierto, estaba enamorado, enamorado de una niña mayor que él. Alexander no le decía a sus padres lo que tenía por miedo a su reacción ya que el no visitaba el mundo de los muertos desde su cuarto cumpleaños, porque los jóvenes padres se dedicaron más a su hijo que ir a visitar a sus no tan muertos amigos, las tareas del hogar, el trabajo y el tiempo para dedicarse a su primogénito era lo más importante para ellos, pero verlo como si estuviera enfermo, con ojeras y a veces en estado de trance preocupaban a los jóvenes padres que decidieron ir con el Anciano Gutknecht para saber que le pasaba a su hijo, alistaron las cosas necesarias para el viaje en una maleta y el muchacho que no sabía el porqué sus padres alistaban sus cosas como si fueran a viajar, en la sala Victor llamó a su hijo para decirle algo importante.<p>

-Alexander, quiero que estés listo para viajar porque vamos a ir a un lugar especial- dijo el joven Victor algo nervioso por cómo tomará la noticia su hijo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Con un amigo mío y de tu madre, es un ser sabio que nos ayudará con un ligero problema- dijo el padre aún nervioso.

-¿Qué problema?- dijo el muchacho confundido.

-Hijo mío- dijo con voz dulce la madre -últimamente te has estado comportando muy raro, casi no comes, por las noches murmura cosas sin sentido, todo el día te vemos cansado, no sé que tienes y por eso vamos a ir este señor para que te ayude- dijo la madre preocupada por su pequeño.

-Pero papá no tengo nada, estoy bien- intentó defenderse el hijo.

-No hijo, vamos a la tierra de los muertos para que te revisen, si todo está bien como dices nos regresamos- dijo el padre con un tono de seriedad.

-QUE ESTOY BI... espera- dijo el joven algo irritado pero una frase lo dejo helado -dijiste la tierra de los muertos- el sabía que podría encontrar a la chica de los ojos azules ahí, estaba seguro.

-Ehh, sí, vamos a la tierra e los muertos, el Anciano Gutknecht sabrá qué tienes- dijo el padre.

El muchacho asintió y los tres se fueron a la tierra de los muertos para hablar con el anciano, el muchacho estaba ansioso buscando con la mirada aquella figura que su alma quería volver a ver, los padres notaban como su hijo se veía paranoico y se preguntaban si era buena idea ir con el anciano esta vez. Mientras avanzaban por las coloridas calles no pudieron evitar saludar a todos sus amigos no muertos que celebraban su regreso después de tanto tiempo, los padres pidieron disculpas por no poder celebrar con ellos por el motivo que los había traído a este lugar, seguían avanzando y el muchacho seguía buscando con la mirada cada rincón de la calle hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se habían encontrado por primera vez, el muchacho abrió grandes los ojos al verla otra vez ahí, sentada con el vestido blanco y con las manos en la cara, parecía que había llorado, el muchacho se acercó a ella lentamente intentando saber que le pasaba, ella se percató de eso, levantó la mirada y vio a un muchacho como de su edad parado frente a ella con una mirada nerviosa, él pudo ver esos hermosos ojos azules y unas lágrimas cristalinas que recorrían las lineas de su suave rostro, quiso consolarla pero ella se negó levantándose bruscamente de la banca y correr en sentido contrario al muchacho provocando que la persiguiera porque no quería volverla a perder.

Los padres notaron que su hijo no mostraba ningún signo de presencia y al voltear la mirada hacia atrás lo confirmaron, su hijo no estaba, buscaron por todos lados pero no lo encontraban, gritaron su nombre pero no respondía, ellos fueron rápidamente donde el anciano para que pueda ayudarlos a encontrar a su único hijo, pero el se negó ya que no podía permitir que los padres interfieran con su destino.

-¡Anciano Gutknecht!- dijo con voz alta Victor preocupado por su hijo -por favor, ayúdenos a encontrar a nuestro hijo-.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces ya sucedió- dijo pensativo el anciano desconcertando a los padres.

-De que habla sabio anciano- dijo Victoria confundida.

-Diganme, su hijo se ha estado comportando raro últimamente- dijo el anciano sorprendiendo a los jóvenes padres-.

-Eh si, por eso íbamos con usted para ayudarnos en primer lugar- dijo Victor.

-No se preocupen- dijo el anciano con una ligera sonrisa -el está enamorado-.

-¡Enamorado!- explamaron los padres al unísono -¿De quién?-.

-De la hija de Emily- dijo fríamente el anciano -Emily tuvo una hija con el hombre que la mató-.

Los padres estaban helados, no sabían que Emily tenía una hija, ni en vida le contó a Victor, el anciano les dijo que Emily estaba embarazada cuando fue asesinada, ella al morir no sabía donde podría estar su pequeña, la buscó por todas partes pero al encontrarla la niña no pudo reconocerla, era muy pequeña cuando murió, Emily intentaba por todos los medios estar con su hija pero ella se negaba, cuando llegó Victor a la tierra de los muertos Emily quería decirle que tenía una hija pero tenía miedo de su reacción, que la dejaría por ese motivo, cuando Emily se fue al más allá la niña nunca más pudo ver a la mujer que por fin había recordado que era su madre, pero era demasiado tarde, por eso ella todas las noches ella llora desconsoladamente en una banca del parque, triste por no poderla ver nunca más.

-Ahora, hay una profecía que dice que un mortal y una no-muerto traerán al mundo el peor temor de la muerte, muchos intentarán detener a los amantes, ellos decidirán el futuro de nuestro mundo y el humano- dijo el anciano -y estoy seguro que son su hijo y la hija de Emily, ustedes no pueden hacer nada, lo siento-.

Los padres regresaron a su hogar pensativos, preocupados y tristes por no tener a su hijo a su lado y que estará solo, mientras ellos estaban solo en su hogar el joven Alexander seguía persiguiendo a la chica de los ojos azules adentrándose a lo desconocido.

* * *

><p><span><strong>RE-EDITADO LOS ERRORES<strong>

**Hola a todo, perdón por la excesiva demora, cuando tienes mucho tiempo, más pendientes se acumulan.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia tiene necrofilia, es una historia de acción y romance, como un amor muy prohibido, pero nada grave.**

**Pronto subiré más capítulos**

**Gracias a eli gam por su comentario, en parte tienes razón, será una gran historia lo prometo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: ELIZABETH BITTERN**

* * *

><p>Alexander corría intentando alcanzar a la niña que lloraba, la niña de hermosos ojos azules, de cabellos del mismo color, cuerpo delgado y ágil, así era la niña que escapaba de él, Alexander la persiguió hasta un cementerio donde se ponían las lápidas de los muertos que abandonaron su cuerpo y se van al más allá, la niña corría asustada con ojos aún cristalinos, hasta que tropezó con una rama del suelo, cuando cayó él se detuvo para ayudarla.<p>

-DE-DÉJAME SOLA- gritó la niña intentando defenderse -¿QUIÉN ERES, POR QUÉ ME SIGUES?-.

-Yo, yo solo, yo quería...- intentaba explicarse el muchacho pero no podía al ver esos hermosos ojos azules cristalinos.

-¿QUÉ QUERÍAS?- gritó la niña aún asustada -QUÉ QUERÍAS DEGENERADO, LARGATE.

-Yo solo quería hablar contigo, pero tú te fuiste corriendo- intentó defenderse el muchacho de 11 años -no me dejaste de otra-.

La niña quiso gritar otra vez pero no pudo ya que el muchacho tenía razón y ella no notaba en el rostro del muchacho malicia, mas bien confianza y de algún modo le agradaba, ella aún estaba en el suelo y el muchacho tendió su mano para ayudarla, con un leve sonrojo ella aceptó, ambos aún tomados de la mano se miraban a los ojos estáticos en medio del cementerio, la luz de la luna iluminaba el escenario y cuya luz reflejada en los ojos de la niña cautivaba aún más al muchacho que sonreía por la felicidad que sentía haberla encontrado nuevamente, pero ese momento duró poco ya que ambos se dieron cuenta que aún estaban tomados de la mano, ella quiso gritar otra vez e irse pero no lo hizo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, solo quería ayudarte, eso es todo- dijo el muchacho defendiéndose, estaba nervioso y aún sonrojado, aún sentía la cálida sensación de la mano de la muchacha, sensación que no olvidaría fácilmente.

-Está bien, te perdono- dijo la niña sonrojada al sentir el calor de la mano del muchacho, calor distinto al que sentía cuando estaba cerca del fuego, era agradable pero recordó porqué el muchacho estaba ahí -y dime, de qué querías hablar-.

-Quería saber tú nombre, la verdad la última vez que nos vimos no nos presentamos- dijo el muchacho algo nervioso.

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth y la veras no te recuerdo, nunca te vi por estos lugares- dijo la niña intentando recordar al muchacho.

-Hace siete años mis padres me hicieron una fiesta, aún era pequeño pero recuerdo que te vi en un parque, estabas sentada en una banca con ese hermoso vestido blanco- el muchacho estaba divagando, sin saber que la niña lo escuchaba hasta que despertó al oír una pequeña risa de parte de la niña.

-Si, ya te recuerdo, eras el niño de aquella fiesta- dijo la niña al fin recordándolo -lo siento por haberme ido de esa manera aquella vez-.

-No te preocupes Elizabeth, ..., bonito nombre- dijo el muchacho sonriendo -el mío es Alexander, Alexander Van Dort de Everglot- hizo un pose de reverencia -a su servicio-.

-Oh- ella también hizo una pose de reverencia -disculpe distinguido caballero pero me temo que no estoy a la altura de alguien como usted- dijo divertida la niña.

El muchacho sonrió por el comentario pero le llamó la atención una lágrima que aún se adhería al fino rostro de la muchacha, él preguntó el motivo intentando no parecer maleducado.

-Disculpa, quisiera saber porqué lloraba, en el parque te veía deprimida- dijo el muchacho -me preocupastes mucho- dijo lo último sin saber.

La niña se sintió extraña por las últimas palabras del muchacho, nadie se había preocupado por ella ya que siempre estaba sola lamentándose por la muerte de su madre, ella sentía que podía contar con él para lo que sea, no sabía por qué pero no le importaba.

-Yo estaba llorando por mi madre- dijo la niña delicadamente -ella falleció cuando por fin pude reconocerla- lágrimas brotaban nuevamente de su pálido rostro.

-Yo, lo siento, no quise tocar un tema delicado- dijo el joven yendo a abrazar a la niña -no te preocupes, todo está bien- dijo frotando suavemente la cabeza de la niña sintiendo sus delicados cabellos azulados que brillaban con la luna.

-ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTOY SOLA- dijo en voz alta la niña que sentía el calor del cuerpo del muchacho en todo su cuerpo -nadie me quiere, todos se alejan, solo sienten lastima por mi- dijo la niña con voz quebrada.

-Yo estoy aquí, contigo- dijo el muchacho reconfortando a la niña que dejó de llorar -no hagas caso de lo que demás digan, yo te protegeré porque me preocupo por ti, porque...- intentó decir el muchacho aún abrazando a la niña de vestido blanco.

La niña sin saber, como un impulso involuntario, se separó del abrazo para acercarse rápidamente al rostro del muchacho y darle un beso largo y apasionado, el muchacho no sabía que hacer, jamás había besado a una niña, ni en sus más locos sueños, solo siguió la corriente, ante tal sensación de calidez la niña creyó sentir su corazón latir, corazón que estaba muerto desde que tenía memoria, sintió un calor recorrer por primera vez su cuerpo, su frío y muerto cuerpo, era único, ella se sintió viva, tan solo ese instante sintió que por fin estaba viva, pero cuando se separaron por la falta de aire del muchacho esa sensación desapareció.

-Yo, yo ...yo lo siento, no fue mi intensión- dijo nervioso el muchacho -de veras...- no pudo terminar.

-No importa, en absoluto- dijo la niña delicadamente -gracias, gracias por todo-.

-Gracias, ¿Por qué?- dijo confundido el muchacho pero aún sonrojado.

-Por hacerme sentir viva, literalmente- dijo sonriendo la niña.

El muchacho se sorprendió con su comentario, no sabía a que se refería con "literalmente", pero no le tomaba importancia ya que toda su atención estaba en ella, ambos conversaban sobre las cosa que querían hacer cuando sean mayores mientras tomaban rumbo con el sabio anciano para que ayude al muchacho a encontrar a sus padres que los perdió de vista al perseguir a Elizabeth, pero mientras avanzaban por las calles una sombra los seguía de lejos, solo se podía ver dos ojos como puntos rojos brillantes que se encontraban fijos en el muchacho, Alexander sintió que lo observaban, miró a todos lados pero no había nadie ya que la sombra había desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo.<strong>

**ESTA HISTORIA NECESITA AYUDA, CUALQUIER APORTE ES BIEN RECIBIDO.**

**ERRORES DE DIALOGO O DE CONTEXTO HAGANMELO SABER.**

**Gracias furia-nocturna-21.7 por tu apoyo, cualquier ayuda es bien recibida  
><span>**

**GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: NUEVO HOGAR**

* * *

><p>Ambos niños caminaban por las coloridas calles de la ciudad de los muertos, Alexander estaba sumido en sus pensamientos recordando todo lo que había pasado, el perder a sus padres, encontrar a la niña que le gustaba y finalmente tener una relación que nunca creyó tener a su edad, recordaba cómo pasaba todos los días pensando en ella, él sonrió mirando al oscuro cielo por lo afortunado que era.<p>

Elizabeth observó como Alexander se encontraba distraído, ella algo sonrojada miró la mano del muchacho y con algo valor lo tomó sonrojándose aún más hasta tener las mejillas rosas porque si tuviera sangre suficiente estaría roja, el joven Alexander se sorprendió al sentir la delicada y fría piel de Elizabeth en su mano derecha, miró sus hermosos ojos azules sintiéndose feliz al tenerla a su lado, él le sonrió y siguieron caminando tomados de la mano en busca del anciano Gutknech hasta que un rugido proveniente del estómago del muchacho desconcertó a Elizabeth quién preguntó la causa del sonido.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- preguntó Elizabeth algo asustada pero curiosa.

-Mi estómago, lo siento- dijo el muchacho apenado -no habrá un lugar donde pueda comer-.

-¿Comer?- preguntó curiosa la niña -nosotros aquí no comemos- dijo con una sonrisa-.

-¿¡Qué!? Aquí no comen- dijo sorprendido el muchacho hasta que recordó muy bien en dónde estaban -AH, lo siento, casi olvido dónde estamos-.

-No importa, pero dime ¿Qué es la comida? ¿Cómo es? dime todo- dijo la niña con una cara de curiosidad infinita puesto que ella nunca había comido.

Después de una gran plática acerca de la historia , tipos y experiencias sobre la comida, Elizabeth estaba maravillada y quería sentir en carne propia el sabor de la comida, así que invitó al muchacho a su casa para que le preparara un platillo para ella, él más que encantado aceptó y se dirigieron a su casa olvidando ir en primer lugar donde el sabio anciano.

Al llegar Alexander estaba impresionado por la bonita casa de Elizabeth, tenía una gran sala, comedor, una cocina que casi nunca usaba, un segundo piso con cuatro dormitorios, las paredes eran de color lavanda, la era enorme y le parecía raro que solo ella viviera en esa casa.

-Disculpa, ¿Vives tú sola aquí?- preguntó algo triste.

-Si, vivo sola- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa -mi mamá me lo dejó-.

-Ahhh, pero ¿por qué sonríes?- preguntó el muchacho confundido.

-Porque ya no estoy sola- dijo feliz y se acercó al muchacho para abrazarlo -porque te tengo a ti-.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, Alexander más que Elizabeth, sus rostros se acercaban más y más para darse un cálido beso pero un estómago hambriento interrumpió aquella romántica escena separándolos, el muchacho avergonzado se fue a la cocina para preparar algo para que ambos puedan comer, Alexander maldijo a su estómago por ser inoportuno, quería sentir esos suaves labios pálidos una vez más.

-Tal vez para la próxima- dijo suavemente para si mismo -y cuando suceda nada ni nadie nos interrumpirá- dijo mirando su barriga con odio-.

Alexander buscó en la cocina algo para preparar encontrando cereales como arroz, trigo y queso bien guardado, el muchacho usó todo lo que tenía a la mano junto con algunas especias que encontró en las alacenas de la cocina para preparar un guiso especial para ambos, le tomó alrededor de media hora para cocinar todo mientras Elizabeth esperaba recostada en el gran sofá de la sala, cuando estuvo listo la niña corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el comedor lista para probar por primera vez el sabor de la comida, el muchacho le pasó su plato y una cuchara, le advirtió que estaba caliente pero ella no hizo caso y probó su primer bocado del primer alimento que le preparó su amado curiosamente fue lo más delicioso que probó en su vida, si es que se puede decir así.

Llegada la noche Alexander le dio algo de sueño puesto que él desde la primera vez que la vio no dormía bien y cada vez se le notaba más cansado, y esta noche se le notaba más cansado, le pidió a Elizabeth que le prestara un cuarto para que pueda descansar, ella le mostró una de las tres habitaciones disponibles aceptando la que estaba al frente del dormitorio de ella, se dieron las buenas noches y se durmieron, pero Alexander no tendría esta noche un buen sueño.

[En los sueños de Alexander]

El muchacho estaba sentado en una silla de madera petrificada en medio de la nada, todo estaba blanco excepto un sujeto alto, delgado de túnica con capucha negra y con una gran guadaña en su huesuda mano, este se acercaba lentamente al muchacho quién no se podía moverse de aquella silla por más que intentara, el sujeto con la mano libre se sacó la capucha volviendo todo el escenario negro, el sujeto quien no era más que la mismísima muerte habló.

-Alexander Van Dort de Everglot, tú destino está lleno de dolor y sufrimiento- dijo la muerte con voz grave y fría -te advierto esto para que dejes a la mujer que te acompaña y regreses a casa con tus padres.

-¿Por qué?- dijo el muchacho asustado.

-Porque el futuro de ustedes dos terminará así- dijo la muerte por última vez luego de desaparecer como polvo.

Una pantalla se formó delante de él mostrando imágenes de los dos más adultos, el muchacho se veía como de 22 años y Elizabeth como si tuviera 20, ambos estaban abrazados felices viviendo en su mansión, luego la imagen cambió a una escena matrimonial ambos se casaban con el sabio anciano como sacerdote, después la imagen cambió a la de una maternidad imposible, Elizabeth estaba con 5 meses de embarazo, el muchacho estaba llorando de felicidad porque sabía que su destino sería bueno pero se le heló la sangre al ver la siguiente imagen, Elizabeth estaba mutilada y el muchacho sangrando profusamente apoyándose de una gran espada, por último la imagen se tiñó de rojo al mostrar una escena del bebe siendo destrozado, el llanto era desgarrador y él no podía hacer nada para callarlo, luego todo desapareció, él estaba solo en medio de la nada escuchando una canción de cuna que sonaba a lo lejos, después se convirtió en un chirrido ensordecedor que lo despertó a media noche, estaba agitado y sudaba frío, esta noche no dormiría bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, discúlpenme de verdad por la excesiva demora, muchas cosas que hacer, crecer es aburrido, por eso niños nunca crezcan es UNA MALDITA TRAMPA<strong>

**PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPITULO, MUY PRONTO PUBLICARÉ EL SIGUIENTE**

**Gracias ****furia-nocturna-21.07 por tu apoyo, espero que te guste este cap, si tiene algún error hazme saber para corregirlo GRACIAS.**

**ACEPTO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y PMs**

**De nuevo muchas gracias y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**

**ESTE MENSAJE SE AUTO DESTRUIRÁ EN ... YA! ... ¡BOOOM! xD**


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: RUPTURE**

* * *

><p>Era la mañana y Elizabeth se levantó temprano con una gran sonrisa en la cara, caminando dando pequeños brincos se acercó a la habitación del muchacho y golpeó delicadamente la puerta, nadie contestaba así que entró lentamente a la oscura habitación viendo al muchacho sentado en la cama con ojos llorosos y cansados, ella se acercó a él para consolarlo pero éste la alejo, se veía con un rostro de dolor.<p>

-Tenemos que ir con el anciano- dijo el muchacho con voz casi quebrada.

-¿Por qué?- dijo la niña asustada.

-Eso no importa- dijo el muchacho levantándose de la cama -mientras más rápido nos vayamos, mejor-.

Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza con un rostro preocupado, ambos se encontraban caminando rápidamente casi corriendo por las calles del mundo de los muertos, ella detrás de él tomados de la mano, el rostro del muchacho era una mezcla de dolor, cansancio y preocupación, era una carga muy pesada para un niño como él, Elizabeth quería ayudarlo de cualquier manera, quería decirle que podía confiar en ella, que podía contar con ella porque lo amaba, mientras corrían ella se llevó la mano al pecho queriendo sentir una vez más su corazón latir, pero eso no sucedía.

Ambos llegaron al hogar del anciano para que le diera las respuestas que necesitaba el muchacho, cuando este apareció se sorprendió al ver al muchacho con un semblante tétrico, el viejo se acomodó los anteojos para verlo mejor.

-Dime muchacho a qué se debe tu visita- dijo el anciano con voz algo preocupada y cansada por su edad.

-Quiero saber cómo volver a la tierra de los vivos- dijo el muchacho con voz seria.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo en voz alta la niña -pe-pero no te puedes ir- dijo la niña dejando soltar una lágrima.

-Lo siento Elizabeth, no quiero verte sufrir, no me lo perdonaría- dijo el muchacho triste.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo la niña desconcertada -no te entiendo- dijo con los ojos llorosos porque la iba a abandonar.

-Tuve una pesadilla, más bien una visión- dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose al anciano.

-¿Qué tipo de visión?- preguntó el anciano pensativo.

-En mi sueño la muerte me visitó, me mostró una visión del futuro, digo nuestro futuro- dijo el muchacho tomando por última vez la mano de su amada -al final todo de volvió sangre- dijo el muchacho recordando su pesadilla -me advirtió que si no me iba todo el horror que vi se hará realidad-.

-Interesante, pero estás seguro de tú decisión- dijo el anciano curioso por su respuesta.

-Si, estoy seguro, lo he estado pensando toda la noche y por el bien de ella me tengo ir aunque me duela- dijo triste el muchacho viendo a la niña que amaba, extrañaría ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Sabia decisión muchacho- dijo el anciano preparando la poción para transportarlo al mundo de los vivos.

-Pero y yo qué, no puedo opinar- dijo la niña con voz quebrada -no puedo convencerte de quedarte, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- dijo acercándose a él

-Lo se, pero no puedo quedarme, es por tú bien, me duele dejarte y no sabes cuanto- dijo el muchacho llorosos.

Cuando el anciano terminó de hacer el extraño brebaje se lo entregó al muchacho para que lo tome, Alexander tomo el frasco entre sus manos, lo contempló por unos segundos asegurándose de su decisión, estaba a punto de tomarla hasta que la muchacha lo detuvo con un fuerte abrazo.

-Espera, no me dejes- dijo la niña rompiendo en llanto abrazando al muchacho que amaba -no quiero estar sola otra vez, es horrible-.

El muchacho quería decirle que lo sentía pero no tenía el valor ni la fuerza suficiente para hablar, simplemente agarró con una mano el frasco y lo bebió completamente desapareciendo en el acto con su último susurró -lo siento- para la mujer que amaba.

-ESPERA- gritó la niña para después susurrar con su delicada voz -te amo-.

Alexander volvió a la tierra de los vivos con un rostro destrozado, sabía que era la mejor decisión pero su corazón le decía que era un error, mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa, recordaba aquellos cortos momentos que pasó con Elizabeth, momentos que nunca olvidaría, al llegar a su "hogar" tocó la puerta siendo recibido por sus padres que se sorprendieron al verlo, estaban felices de tener a su hijo de vuelta pero se veía diferente, más pálido de lo normal, parecía un muerto viviente, el solo sonrió falsamente, abrazó sus padres y se adentró a la casa con la frase.

-Que bueno es volver a casa- dijo el muchacho con dolor.

Elizabeth después de que se fuera el muchacho que amaba, solo corrió hasta su casa llorando amargamente, se encerró en su cuarto oscuro mojando la almohada, su corazón no latía porque estaba destruido, ella no hablaba con nadie, ni con el anciano porque le tenía rencor por dejarlo irse, como antes de conocer al muchacho volvió al parque para llorar amargamente sus dos perdidas, por perder a su madre y a su amado, tal vez para siempre, recordarlo le dolía mucho, su corazón aunque no estaba vivo le dolía, siguió así por semanas hasta que desapareció, no quería sentir el dolor en su cuerpo, no quería sufrir, no quería seguir viviendo.

La muerte desde las sombras veía con felicidad lo que había logrado, estaba seguro que la profecía no se cumpliría y que él seguiría reinando como el juez supremo entre los vivos y los muertos, desapareció dejando polvo negro a su paso, volviendo a su trabajo habitual de quitar almas por todas pastes del mundo. El anciano estaba preocupado por la intervención de la muerte hacia el muchacho, debía hacer algo pero la falta de fuerzas y el cansancio cada vez más se apoderaban de él, su avanzada edad le impedían hacer algo, solo tuvo que dejar todo en manos del destino, destino que tal vez no sería el mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, aquí dejo esta rápida actualización, tuve que noquear a mi jefe para que me deje libre, naa es broma pero lo haría xD<strong>

**Okey, desde aquí voy a hacer un salto en el tiempo, varios años más tarde porque si no lo hago los capítulos serían de relleno, y a mí no me gusta el relleno, a menos que sea el relleno de mi galleta :3**

**PARA HACER ESTE CAPÍTULO ME HE INSPIRADO, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Gracias ****furia-nocturna-21.07 por tu apoyo, y para agradecértelo te doy este capítulo :)**

**SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y EXPLOSIVAS xD**

**Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**

**PD: Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: SIETE AÑOS ****DESPUÉS**

* * *

><p>Alexander iba en un carruaje a la casa de sus padres, había llegado del extranjero tras haber culminado sus estudios de física y astronomía, el se veía muy diferente de cuando era joven, tenía el cabello algo largo, barbilla torneada, tenía barba y su cuerpo estaba bien formado, muchas chicas de su edad quisieron estar con él, era el hombre perfecto, listo, fuerte y caballero, pero él no aceptó a ninguna porque siempre recordaba a la chica de ojos azules, la extrañaba mucho pero no podía volver porque si lo hacía, ella terminaría sufriendo y eso no se lo perdonaría. Al llegar a la mansión Everglot, las puertas se abrieron para mostrar a sus padres alegres de que su hijo volviera, lo abrazaron con mucho cariño y lo invitaron a que pase, después de todo ese era su hogar.<p>

-Hijo mío, que bueno que hayas llegado- dijo feliz la madre abrazando a su hijo - tengo una sorpresa para ti-.

El joven desde aquella despedida cambió bastante en cuanto comportamiento, se veía serio, casi no sonreía, esa perdida de sentimientos le dio la capacidad de concentrarse en sus estudios, analizar las cosas desde varios puntos de vistas, su mente se amplió bastante desde aquella ruptura, su madre sabía lo que le pasaba, verlo así le dolía y no quería que su hijo sufriera, como madre haría todo lo posible para que sea feliz.

-Y qué sorpresa sería madre- dijo el joven con su actitud sería.

-Hijo, no gusta que camines con dolor por el mundo, sé lo que te pasa y yo te ayudaré para que vuelvas con ella- dijo la madre con una voz muy maternal.

-¿Qué? Cómo sabes de ella- dijo el joven con los ojos bien abierto, desconcertado y sorprendido, estaba sudando.

-Una madre hace lo que sea por su hijo- dijo Victoria con una sonrisa.

-Te llevaros al mundo de los muertos, al mundo donde tú podrás ser feliz- dijo el padre sonriendo.

-Feliz, si voy allá, no podré ser feliz, no si ella sufre por mi culpa- dijo el joven algo molesto.

Alexander explicó lo que pasaba si volvía a verla, sus padres se mostraron sorprendidos y alegres por la primera parte del relato, hasta soltaron algunas lágrimas de felicidad pero al escuchar la última parte de la historia sus rostros se volvieron serios, al joven le dolió recordar esa parte de su futuro, quería olvidarlo pero estaba sellado en su mente como una maldición.

Ambos padres se secaron las lágrimas y dijeron lo que el muchacho necesitaba.

-Y tú cómo sabes que la pesadilla que tuviste hace siete año fue una visión- dijo la madre con una sonrisa-.

-Porque la muerte me lo dijo- Alexander estaba molesto.

-No te molestes con tu madre hijo- dijo el padre serio -lo que ella quiere decir es que la muerte juega sucio y no todo lo que muestra es real-.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que la muerte no advertiría por la futura perdida de alguien, estaba furioso, estuvo alejado de ella siete por nada, todo ese tiempo sufriendo, sin poder dormir ni comer, todo ese tiempo sin poder verla, sin poder sentirla, se agarró la cabeza y se arrodilló en el suelo lamentándose.

-POR QUÉ FUI TAN IDIOTA, POR QUÉ LE CREÍ- gritó el joven.

-Hijo mío, lo pasado es pasado, ahora solo te queda buscarla y ser feliz- dijo la madre con una sonrisa y tomando las manos de su único hijo.

Pasadas las horas el joven se encontraba corriendo desesperadamente buscando a su amada, la buscó por todas partes, preguntó por ella a todo aquel cadáver que se movía, pero nadie la vio ni recordaron su existencia, fue con el anciano para preguntar por ella sorprendiéndolo al verlo tan cambiado, pero el anciano solo le pudo decir que desapareció hace seis años y nunca más la volvió a ver, eso le rompió el corazón al joven pero no se dio por vencido y la siguió buscando por cada rincón de la ciudad de los muertos.

El joven estaba cansado, corrió por mas de seis horas intentando encontrarla pero no había ningún indicio de su paradero, sacó una llave antigua de su bolsillo, una llave que le regaló Elizabeth antes de su partida y desde entonces lo lleva consigo hasta hoy, fue a la mansión de Elizabeth y abrió la puerta principal con la llave que atesoraba, cuando entró a su antiguo hogar una corriente de aire frío lo aturdió, todo estaba oscuro y se podían ver telarañas y polvo por todas partes, se adentró más en la oscuridad, encendió las velas y se dirigió a la sala, en la mesa se pudo ver unas fotos enmarcadas de Elizabeth cunado era más pequeña al lado de su madre, en otra se veía como niña de ocho años, con vestido blanco y sola con una sonrisa fingida, el joven estaba a punto de llorar, nunca en su adolescente vida había llorado pero ella le hacía sentir así, se tiró al suelo con culpa esperando ser perdonado.

-Perdóname por favor, perdóname- dijo en voz baja el joven.

En ese momento unos pasos se escucharon el segundo piso, el joven esperanzado creyendo que era ella corrió a pesar de estar exhausto, llegó al segundo piso y se dio cuenta que los pasos provenían del cuarto de Elizabeth, se acercó lentamente y vio una luz azul por debajo de la puerta, el joven con una sonrisa entró sorprendiéndose al ver a una mujer mayor con vestido de novía, de piel pálida y su cabello era azul como el cielo nocturno, la mujer lo vio y sonrió, su piel brillaba y se podía notar cierta transparencia al verla fijamente, el joven estaba paralizado no sabía que hacer y solo pudo oir la dulce voz que aquella mujer emitía.

-Así que tú eres el joven que prometió cuidar a mi hija- dijo la mujer con una cálida sonrisa -Sabes, ella se sintió muy sola cuando la dejaste-.

El joven estaba nervioso, estaba viendo a la madre de su amada, no sabía cómo expresarle sus más sinceras disculpas.

-S-si lo s-sé señora, no sabe cuanto lo siento, desde que la abandone no hice nada más que arrepentirme todos estos siete años- dijo el joven lo más sereno posible -pero, si usted sabe dónde esta, juro por mi vida que nunca más comete un error como ese-.

-Si sé dónde esta mi hija, confío en tú palabra que tú harás todo lo posible para protegerla- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa -y sobre señora yo no soy tan vieja- dijo divertida.

El joven sonrió al saber dónde podría estar su amada, pero ella le dijo que lo guiará mañana porque sabía que el joven necesitaba descansar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos quisiera escribir más pero excedí las mil palabras.<strong>

**PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO, ALGO TARDE PERO CON EL TRABAJO ME ES DIFÍCIL SACAR TIEMPO PARA HACER LO QUE ME GUSTA.**

**Agradezco**** a todos los que leen mi historia y me apoyan.**

**furia-nocturna-21.07:**** me gustaría que usaras tu espada pero si lo matas, no hay paga para mí así que gracias por tu apoyo.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y ME DESPIDO, HASTA LUEGO.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: REENCUENTRO**

* * *

><p>El joven Alexander no quería descansar, quería encontrarla ahora, Emily esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y como un espíritu flotó hacia el joven y le dijo dónde se encontraba su hija y también le dijo que se debía apurar puesto que corría un grave peligro y que ella no podía ayudarla aunque quisiera, el joven le agradeció por la información y se dispuso a correr a buscarla, mientras el joven desaparecía por la puerta de la mansión ella hizo lo mismo desvaneciéndose en el aire con una sonrisa y diciendo unas últimas palabras.<p>

-Se parece mucho a su padre- dijo Emily antes de desaparecer.

El joven corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cementerio donde todo sucedió, se sentía idiota al no buscarla en ese lugar en primer lugar, pero nada de eso importaba ahora, solo quería encontrarla y salvarla de aquel peligro desconocido, mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad de los muertos pensaba en cuanto habría sufrido su amada todos estos años, cuantas horas le estaría esperando por la ventana de su hogar, de la lágrimas que habría derramado en vano y no poder consolarla, le dolía porque lo entendía, él también lloraba en secreto mientras estaba en el extranjero, seguía corriendo ignorando su creciente cansancio porque cada vez más se acercaba al cementerio donde su amada lo esperaba.

La muerte desde que el joven se marchó aprovechó para ver llorar a Elizabeth y disfrutar el espectáculo, le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente, siempre se daba el tiempo después de su trabajo de cegar almas para verla llorar entre las sombras, pero tuvo que cambiar de planes desde que Alexander regresó al mundo de los muertos.

El joven Alexander llegó al cementerio, estaba exhausto y jadeaba intentando recuperarse, pero no tenía tiempo para descansar así que caminó observando a todos lados buscando dónde podría estar su amada, hasta que un aura negra lo guió hasta el fondo del cementerio, quedo sorprendido y furioso al ver cómo la muerte lastimada a su amada, la tenía vendada de ojos y atrapada con cadenas negras, tenía muchos cortes en toda su ropa y piel, sangre violeta manchaba su cuerpo, ella sufría, lloraba de pena y dolor.

-NO TE ADVERTÍ DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE REGRESAR A ESTE MUNDO- gritó la muerte empuñando su guadaña.

-Si y por tú culpa me he alejado de la persona que más amo- dijo el joven seriamente.

-JAJAJA TE MATARÍA EN ESTE MOMENTO, PERO AÚN NO ES TÚ HORA- gritó la muerte -sabes qué- con voz seria -ya me divertí mucho con ella, te la devuelvo-.

-BASTARDO- gritó el joven corriendo para asestarle un golpe en su cráneo, pero antes de que impactara desapareció riendo como psicópata.

Elizabeth pudo oír la voz de su amado, estaba feliz, por un momento olvidó todo el dolor y sufrimiento que soportó todos estos años, cuando el joven le quitó la venda y se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, sonrieron y se abrazaron apasionadamente, pero de un momento a otro ambos se separaron porque el joven casi se desmaya por la falta de energía y ella por los múltiples cortes y moretones que poseía.

Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en el suelo del cementerio, Elizabeth estaba sentada en las piernas de su amado siendo abrazada por él, el joven se lamentaba y se culpaba por haber permitido que lastimasen a su amada, así estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que el joven se pudo levantar, tomó de la mano a Elizabeth y se fueron a su hogar. Mientras caminaban el pudo ver mejor el cuerpo de Elizabeth, había cambiado bastante, nunca creyó que un cadáver pudiera crecer en este mundo, pero no le tomaba importancia, lo importante era si ella estaba bien, ella no se quejaba por las heridas, porque no sentía dolor porque estaba muerta, pero al verlo nuevamente después de siete años, sintió cómo su corazón latía nuevamente, Elizabeth lo abrazó con fuerza porque por fin terminó de sufrir.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento Elizabeth- dijo el joven apenado -sufrí mucho cuando te dejé-.

-Y yo aún más, al creer que la culpa era mía- dijo Elizabeth triste.

-Fui un idiota- dijo el joven arrepentido -podrías perdonarme-.

La joven Elizabeth le dio un rápido beso, él se sorprendió, ella le sonrió y solo se miraron mientras caminaban a través de las calles vacías, extarñaba el rostro de su amada, no podía estar con nadie más que ella.

Ambos llegaron a su hogar, la mansión de Elizabeth, cuando entraron a la oscura casa no tuvieron más remedio que limpiar y ordenar toda la mansión, porque de ahora en adelante sería el hogar de ambos, mientras limpiaban las habitaciones el joven no pudo evitar mencionar.

-Olvide mencionar que pude encontrarte gracias a tu madre- dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

-¿QUÉ? Viste a mi madre, ¿Dónde?- dijo sorprendida Elizabeth.

-Si, la encontré en tú cuarto, cuando llegué a la mansión después de casi darme por vencido- dijo el joven algo nervioso.

-Nunca creí que mi madre podría venir a este mundo, despues de todo ella está en otro plano- dijo Elizabeth triste pero bastó un abrazo del joven para hacerla sentir mejor.

Ambos terminaron de dejar la mansión impecable, mientras el joven descansaba un poco en un sofá, Elizabeth aprovechó para preparar algo de comida para el joven, ella anteriormente había guardado provisiones para cuando este regresara a casa, Elizabeth estaba feliz de poder cocinar para su amado, después de todo, eso hacen las futuras esposas. El joven se preocupó por las heridas que tenía su amada, un profundo odio hacia la muerte se generó en él, ahora debía proteger mejor a su amada y ahora nunca más la abandonaría.

Elizabeth llamó a su amado para lo siga a la mesa del comedor, el joven se sorprendió porque no se esperaba que su amada supiera cocinar, el platillo que le sirvió su amada lo comió con mucho gusto, estaba feliz de tener a alguien como ella, alguien especial con quien pueda compartir su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, pero a veces solo tengo unos minutos para escribir al día y esas pausas afectan la calidad del capítulo.<strong>

**ESTE CAPÍTULO NO ME QUEDÓ TAN BIEN, TAL VEZ LO REEDITE, OPINEN POR FAVOR.**

**furia-nocturna-21.07:**** Okey muchas preguntas, que responderé mientras la historia avance, pero lo de las ballenas voladoras si existe, en la galaxia de Andrómeda en el brazo ****N6/S6 hay un planeta hecho de agua que órbita cerca del sol, evaporando el gua presente en s corteza pero las increíble gravedad del planeta aseguran que el agua no se escape de la atmósfera, dejando una superficie similar a Venus pero con una densa niebla de agua, lo importante es que se han visto grandes criaturas, posiblemente de la familia _Megaptera novaeangliae_ que flota en la atmósfera del planeta, capta el agua del ambiente con órganos desconocidos y del porqué flota también es un misterio. (Expedientes clasificados)**


End file.
